


Gratitude for the Change

by Old Arsenic (OldArsenic)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldArsenic/pseuds/Old%20Arsenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran thinks of Jojen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude for the Change

When I dream, I’m not broken. I stand on two feet, I feel the grass under me and the wind on my hair. I smell the forest and know I’m free. When I close my eye and open the rest, it ends.

Now, when I awake you are there. It almost doesn’t bother me to be broken. Almost. You walk by my side and tell me of your own dreams. I had stopped enjoying the stories, even of enjoying being awake, but you’ve changed everything. I want to see what you see.

I sleep again and this time you’re there. I no longer have a bow with an arrow pointed towards you. You smile and you teach me how I’m not meant to kill like knights do, but to know… the way trees know.

Osha once told me the Gods had sent the wind to speak to me. I wonder what God chose to send you.


End file.
